Todo por ti
by Fran Roberts
Summary: Kari ha sido llamada por el Mar oscuro nuevamente, perdiendo totalmente su luz, y la esperanza. Sabe que ni Tai ni Gatomon podrán ayudarla. ¿Podrá Tk rescatarla esta vez?. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente**

* * *

** Todo por ti.**

_ Todo claro está,_

_ ya no puedo dudar,_

_ jamás podré escapar.._

Recordaba este lugar cada tantas noches en mis pesadillas. Aunque desde aquél tiempo, jamás volví a estar en él. Hasta hoy.

Sentí un viento gélido golpearme la cara, haciendo que me ardieran los ojos. Deseaba salir de ahí, y ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo había llegado.

Recordé la primera vez que había venido a este lugar. Tk, junto a Gatomon y Patamon me habían venido a rescatar.

Pero esta vez no habían digimons. Ni siquiera los malos. Ni Dragomon, Ni Angewomon. Ni nada. Solo estaba yo y el mar.

Me pregunté si esta vez Takeru vendría por mi. Me pregunté si es que él se había percatado de que había sido arrastrada a este horrible lugar. Si es que él vendría en mi ayuda, otra vez.

Me senté en la orilla del mar. Era exactamente cómo lo recordaba, pero aun más agobiante y solitario... Soledad. Le temía a la soledad.

_ Está mal, tenerte siempre junto a mi _

_ un error, me hacer ver todo lo que soy_

_ fue real, resbale y en tus brazos caí .._

Yo dependía de Takeru. Siempre había sido así. Desde niños, él siempre había estado ahí para sostenerme la mano cada vez que tropezaba, para cuando sentía miedo, cuando sentía soledad. Él espantaba mis fantasmas. Él era mi ángel guardián. Y ahora no estaba aquí.

_ Es tan fuerte, tan natural, tan real,_

_ en mi mente todo eres tu, en todo estas.._

Tal vez siempre iba a depender de su presencia. De su amor. Pero ¿era eso algo malo?. El había dicho hace años atrás que dejase de depender de Tai, porque así, jamás crecería. Pero ahora estaba dependiendo él. Y esta vez, él tampoco vendría.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Estaba siendo infantil e inmadura al creer en un milagro. En creer que Tk vendría por mi.

De pronto, el cielo se oscureció aun más, haciendo que me parase de manera automática. Me tiré al suelo, abrazando mis rodillas contra mi pecho, sintiéndome ahogada en mis propias lágrimas. Quería creer que él vendría, que él me sacaría de esta oscuridad. Pero por más que trataba de auto convencerme , me era inútil.

_ Me venció, no hay nada que pueda hacer, _

_ y esta bien si significa estar junto a ti._

_ Abrázame , y nunca, nunca me dejes ir. _

Era todo. Me estaba dando por vencida.

Caminé con decisión y con la vista nublada a causa de las lágrimas. Me quité los zapatos, y sentí la gélida arena quemarme los no me importó. Nada me importaba ya.

De alguna manera, el contacto con el mar hizo que me tranquilizara un poco. Las lágrimas dejaron de salir de mis ojos y ya no sentía frío. Me adentre aun más al mar, hasta que casi me llegaba al cuello. trague saliva con dificultad, el agua de pronto comenzó a sentirse fría y pesada, y yo cansada y sin fuerzas. Di un par de pasos más, y mi cuerpo estuvo totalmente bajo el agua.

Quise nadar. O al menos flotar, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

De pronto, sentí que el aire en los pulmones se me era insuficiente. Casi sin darme cuenta, comencé a patalear con desesperación. Pero no podía salir a la superficie.

El rubio de ojos azules inundó mis pensamientos. Sentí dolor en todo el cuerpo, tal vez por la falta de oxígeno. Pero el recuerdo de Tk me aliviaba de alguna forma. Relaje mi cuerpo, rindiendome totalmente, dejandome a la merced de la oscuridad del mar.

- ¡ KARI !-

Oí mi nombre con su hermosa voz.

Sentí un dolor aun más fuerte, un dolor casi insoportable en todo el cuerpo. ¿Así se sentía morir?.

- Takeru.. - Fue el último pensamiento que cruzó en mi mente antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

_Todo claro está, _

_ya no puedo dudar, _

_jamás podré escapar ... _

- Por Dios Kari. ¿Estás bien?-

Sentí la voz más dulce recorrer por mis oídos. ¿Estaba en cielo?. Por veía el rostro del ángel más hermoso sobre mi.

Takeru tenía el rostro serio, el ceño fruncido y los ojos sin brillo. Me entristeció verle de aquella forma. ¿Acaso estaba triste por mi culpa?.

Quise hablar, pero en vez de ello, tosí con brusquedad.

-Tk .. - susurre cómo pude. Él no me dio tiempo de continuar, porque me acercó a él y me encerró en sus brazos. Yo suspiré aliviada.

- ¡¿Por que haz hecho eso Kari?!- Me reprendió con desesperación al momento de alejarme unos centímetros.

- El mar .. - dije con dificultad. -El mar me llamó otra vez.

De los ojos de Takeru brotaron lágrimas sin permiso. Sentí que mi corazón que partía en mil pedazos y quise pedirle perdón por causarle tal sufrimiento.

- Perdóname. No quería darme por vencida. Yo quiero salir de aquí pero .. -

- Pero...

- No puedo sin ti. - Me sentí avergonzada. - Y yo estaba segura que esta vez, tu no vendrías por mi.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. Se secó la lágrimas y me miró con cierta tristeza. Tomó mis manos con suavidad, encerrándola con las suyas y me miró. Me miró con aquellos ojos de ángel guardián, con la mirada llena de ternura, cariño y protección.

- Yo siempre iré por ti. Porque no soporto la idea de verte otra vez en aquél lugar. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, cuantas veces sea. Yo siempre , SIEMPRE iré por ti. - El agachó la cabeza, cómo debatiéndose en el interior. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas otra vez. - Porque yo jamás te dejaré ir. Mi alma no te dejará ir y si es necesario dar mi vida para salvarte, no dudes en que lo haré sin pensarlo siquiera, por que mi vida eres tu, y sin ti, yo moriré. -

_ Dar mi vida, no bastará, bastará, _

_ para siempre, no bastará, bastará, _

_ yo me rindo y moriré, moriré, _

_ si no estas junto a mi. _

_ Lo que nunca fui lo seré por ti, _

_ lo que nunca di, todo lo doy por ti_

- Te amo, Hikari. -

Sonreí, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. Había sido ilusa, por creer que él me abandonaría, por creer que ya no iría por mi.

Tal vez yo dependía de Takeru Takaishi. Tal vez yo dependía de su amor, pero él también dependía de mí amor.

- Te amo, Takeru. - Él sonrió y me ayudó a poner de pié.

No tenía idea de cómo había logrado entrar a este lugar, pero sólo sabía, lo único que necesitaba saber: Tal vez yo estaba unida de cierta forma al Mar oscuro. Tal vez aquél lugar era parte de mi y jamás podría escapar de él. Pero siempre tendría al chico rubio de ojos color cielo para tomar mi mano y rescatarme cuantas veces fuese necesario. Porque el daba todo por mi.

_ Lo que nunca fui lo seré por ti, _

_ lo que nunca di, todo lo doy por ti _

_ Todo claro está, _

_ ya no puedo dudar, _

_ jamás podré escapar_

* * *

Hola, espero les haya gustado este Takari que se ha estado guardado hace un montón de tiempo.

La canción se llama Todo por ti , de Alana. Busquenla en youtube y la encontraran enseguida. :)

Bueno, repetir que deseo que les haya gustado y dejen reviews con su parecer. Gracias por leer, y feliz año nuevo que se acerca :D!

Besos.


End file.
